


Only In Your Dreams

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Zarkon, Collar, D/s, Dirty Talk, Humiliation kink, M/M, Omega!Morvok, Pet Play, Stepping, heals, leash, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Morvok has….a more kinkier dream than usual~ (A bit of a sequel to In your Dreams)





	Only In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAH Oh Morvok you poor fool. Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Originally written on my tumblr sinfultrails. Has not been beta read.

_He followed the tug of the leash to the throne with a soft gasp.  
_

_He was on his hands and knees, completely naked. His slit was dripping wet already and on display for anyone to see who came into the room.  
_

_But he paid them no mind, oh no. All that mattered was his Lord and Master wanted him to come closer. Morvok mewled and gently presses his face against Zarkon’s thigh as a fresh wave of slick drips down his thighs.  
_

_“Hmmm….” a clawed hand reached down and lightly strokes over Morvok’s head, “My my….is someone eager for a little treat?”  
_

_Morvok panted, tongue lolling out a bit as he felt Zarkon’s leg press lightly between his thighs and rubbed the foot of his boot—with a noticeable heel on it—brush over his slit.  
_

_“Yes…! Yes master….!”  
_

_The Emperor raised a brow, “And why should I reward a messy little whore like you? Look at yourself…” he moved the toe of his boot against the folds, up and down and watched his pet struggle not to straddle his leg and hump him.  
_

_“I bet you’re hoping I’ll take pity….or maybe one of my commanders might. You have no problem putting yourself on display for them….needy slut…” his claws rake lightly over Morvok’s head, making the commander tremble and blush hard, “Would you love that? Having my commanders fuck your pretty sit or sit on that pretty face? Stars I can just imagine it now…..”  
_

_Morvok whined, his thighs shaking as he tried to keep them in place. He felt his slit twitch and clench at the empty air when his clit is brushed over by the warm leather.  
_

_“I’d love to see that pretty mouth of yours stretched over Prorok’s cock…or better yet Sendak’s….then watched them cum down your throat or on to that adorable face….”  
_

_He panted and leaned into the hand when it cups his cheek slightly.  
_

_“Hmmmm, yes…..yes I think I’d enjoy seeing that….but for another time…”  
_

_Morvok panted and looked up when the hand moves away. He pouts and his ears drop a bit before Zarkon hooked his fur under and pulled him closer.  
_

_“How badly would you like your treat pet?”  
_

_Morvok moaned and trembled, “Stars….Master please….! Please let me suck it….I want my treat so badly…..”  
_

_Zarkon chuckled and smirked as he groped over his bulge, “You can do better than that pet.”  
_

_He sobbed in need as more slick drips and soaks the boot still rubbing over his slit. He looked up submissively at him.  
_

_“Please master….please let me suck you and swallow you do…and feel your cum all over my face…I’m so hungry for my treat….please?”  
_

_The Emperor looked pensive a moment, as he slowly pets Morvok’s head. He gave a deep rumbling hum that sends shivers down his spine. He then huffed.  
_

_“Good enough….come take your reward pet….”  
_

_Morvok mewled and he moved up to slide his hands over the emperor’s thighs and to his cock. Oh he could already taste the cum that would fill his mouth…  
_

_“Morvok….”_

_He slowly gropes for the zipper, coping a good feel of it…  
_

_“Morvok….!”  
_

_He slowly slips the zipper down and licks his lips, leaning in to—_

“MORVOK STOP HUMPING MY COUCH!”

He yelled and shrieked as he rolled off said couch and right into a cooler of ice cold water that was next to it. He yells and stands up gasping and shivering with big eyes. 

He took a moment to look at his surroundings and blinks.

This….was not his apartment….

“Ahem.”

He blinked and looked over to see Throk—dark circles under his eyes, and ice pack on his head and holding a very weird looking liquid—who was glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. Morvok did another scan of the place and noticed there are others passed out in the floor with alcohol containers—

….Ooooh quiznak….

“Uuuuugh why did you wake me uuuuup I was having a good dreeeeam!” He whined as he felt a hangover starting.

Throk growled slightly, “You were christening my COUCH! Go hump your own bed you nasty thing!”

Morvok puffed his cheeks and then stood and waddled off grumbling. Stupid Throk always ruining things! And it was getting so goooood!

Throk watched him go and rolled his eyes before he’s joined by Kova as Narti was amongst the passed out. He looked at the cat tiredly.

“You know…the first time he had a wet dream, it was hilarious….Now it’s just getting sad.”


End file.
